Let It Go
by Lizway
Summary: Rin Kagamine has never been in love. However, as she starts high school, she has the "pleasure" to meet Len Kagamine, a guy who shares her last name but is not related to her. Even as she is not even slightly interested, her best friend, Miku, is. What will happen? ((RinxLen. First fanfiction. Gotta think of a new title.))


**Hi! So, first time I post anything I write. (Well, I did posted some **_**really bad **_**Harry Potter fan fiction when I was ten years old, but I'd rather not talk about it.)**

**I have had this in my notes for some time now, since I found my old diary full of every single little thing that happened ever since I started liking this guy, when he entered my school. We don't talk anymore, but who cares. I could write a full book with all that.**

**And, since today is Rin and Len's birthday, (or it still is in here,) I decided to post it. Gotta think of a better title, though, but yesterday I watched Frozen.**

**Well, hope you like it.**

—

This is it. Finally, the day I have been both dreading and waiting for my whole life has arrived: My first day in high school. I groan as I hear the alarm, turning it off clumsily and hiding myself under the sheets again. I will probably arrive late, anyways. I've been arriving late to school ever since kinder garden. Heh, I once arrived at lunch time.

However, five seconds later, I am up.

_Oh, god, not sunlight..._

Name's Rin Kagamine. You know, just your average teenage girl. I like to get overly excited at TV shows and read whole books in one day. Alright, maybe not exactly your average...

My best friend, Miku Hatsune probably is, though. With her cute girly clothes, crushes on boys and all that stuff. How are we even friends? I sincerely have no idea... Wait, yes, I have.

_Once upon a time, when we were cutie patooties of only nine years old, she asked me if she could borrow my awesome colors. Of course, I said nope. After some more begging, I agreed, _and that was the start of a beautiful acquaintanceship, if that's even a word.

Aaand I am pretty sure she will damn right find another person to sit with if I'm not in school in fifteen minutes. She told me that.

I lazily go to take a quick shower and then start to change clothes. Why do we have to wear uniforms? Stupid uniforms.

"Rin, you're going to be late!"

Yeah, probably. Once again.

"I know, dad!"

I brush my shoulder length blonde hair, finally placing my big white bow on top of my head. It's kind of ridiculous, coming to think about it. Anyways, I really like it.

_"Rin!" _

Oh, geez. That's mom. And she sounds angry.

"Coming!"

What time is it again?

Oh, well. 7:25. I am supposed to be there at... 7:30. Ah, damn.

I hurriedly grab my bag, (that, by the way, is the cutest thing ever, even if I say so myself; it's light orange with little oranges thrown in. I don't think you get it, _I'm in love_ with that bag,) and run down the stairs. Both my parents are standing there, staring at me. I'm getting shivers. _Creepy_.

"What?"

Mom runs to me, hugs me and does some sobbing-like sounds, as dad dries some imaginary tears from his face.

Mom sobs some more, before pulling apart to look at me in the eyes and dramatically scream, "My baby is finally going into high school!"

Sigh.

"Your baby is gonna be late and she haven't even had breakfast!"

I free from her grasp and run to the kitchen, grabbing an orange (yum, oranges,) and then run back to the door, turning to them.

"See you later!"

_Late, late, late, late, late._ I'm gonna be late.

If I continue like this, I'll probably arrive late even to my own funeral.

I should win a Guinness Record or something, to be honest.

_Why. Is. School. So. Far. From. Me?_

Well, only two blocks away, but anyways. I look at my clock. 7:34. Good. If I keep running like I do, maybe I'll be there at 7:50, all sweaty and sticky. _Perfect_.

Sigh.

Why.

I keep walking calmly, as I've already lost hopes for arriving early.

Suddenly, it hit me.

_Oh god, I'm going to high school. _

Should I laugh or cry? I doubt it'll be any different besides from more homework and all that stuff nobody really cares about. We will be, in general, the same people. The same classroom of primary school, just that moved into another building.

And, I'm seeing said building now.

And it's only 7:44! Someone give me a prize. Now.

God, I had never felt so happy about seeing a building.

_Soft building, warm building, little square of bricks~ _

_Happy building, sleepy building, _

_why, why, why~_

I don't even– Whatever.

So, apparently, this is my classroom. Well, the door to my classroom. Should I enter or not? Obviously, I have to, but I don't want to...

_Oh, bother._ (Am I quoting Winnie the Pooh now? Why am I quoting Winnie the Pooh?)

I open the door and enter. Just like I expected, everything is still the same, apparently. And, guess what? Miku, a.k.a Miss "Don't you dare arrive late because I won't wait for you," is still not here. Oh, the irony. Let me enjoy it.

I quietly walk to a desk, one of the only ones left, sitting on in and throwing my bag on the one next to it, just because I am a great friend like that. And, because I doubt someone will want to sit next to me, anyways. Not like they have any other better option, were they to arrive right now.

I look around. Let's see... People I know. That's cool. Oh, look! New people. Ugh, I hate new people. In fact, I dislike people in general. But, if I don't know them, I just hate them more. I don't know, man, human nature.

The teacher is there, but she's still hasn't begun with her speech thingy of every year beginning, so everybody's talking and stalking the new ones. The teacher is quite a young lady, with white hair and red-ish eyes. Interesting.

Suddenly, I sense someone besides me, and before I can react, her hair is all over my face, as well as her voice is all over the classroom when she screams, right in my ear, if I may add, my name.

_"Rinny!" _

Followed by that, was my horror movie scream, as I kind of jumped aside, startled, falling to the floor.

Everybody turned to look at us, and I felt my cheeks redden, as my inconveniently bubbly best friend giggled.

"Hi, everybody!"

That's Miku Hatsune for you.

She sits down at the desk next to me, taking my bag out of there and looking at me, still on the floor.

"Are you okay?"

The teacher calls on me, too. "Miss... You, the blonde with the big bow, please sit down. _On your desk._"

I pout, blushing even more in embarrassment, but do so, turning to glare at Miku. "You almost killed me!"

The teal haired rolls her eyes at me, amused. "Come on, you love me."

The teacher starts hushing everyone, apparently about to start her talk or whatever it is called.

"Very well. Good morning, kids, I am Miss Yowane and you will have me as your english teacher this year–"

Miss Yowane was interrupted by some kid entering. I haven't seen this one before. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a shota face that would make Honey-senpai from Ouran Host Club cry in shame. Yep. That one looks like _everything_ Miku has ever dreamt of.

The teacher looks at him quite annoyed, and everyone else looks at him probably thinking the same as me, _who is this dude? _

"Excuse me?" Miss Yowane stops him, looking at him disapprovingly, and he gives her a side smile.

"Good morning, m'am."

Oh. So he's the arrogant type. Though, with that baby face he won't get nowhere, I'm afraid.

"I should leave you outside for two reasons. One, it's late. And two, haven't you got manners?"

Everybody had their attention set on them. Not like there's anything better to do, anyways. Next to me, Miku was devouring the dude with her eyes. I looked around. Turns out, she isn't the only one.

He smirked, but immediately erased it from his lips, showing what looked like a sad face. "I'm sorry. I wasn't really sure of at what time I was supposed to arrive. I'm new, you see? In my old school, at this hour we were still early."

Now, that's my kind of school. I'm transferring.

Miss Yowane looked at him sympathetically, nodding. "It's alright. We all make mistakes."

He smiled at her. "I assure you it won't happen again."

That's not fair! Well, maybe it is. Just a little.

"Please, take a sit, and briefly we will introduce the new students, since you guys already know eachother, right?"

The answer was a monotone yes. And, just like that, the blondie went to sit at the last desk available, next to Neru Akita. Guess he was the only one left to arrive.

I don't like Neru Akita. I don't know, she has always scared me. And, she has a better cellphone than me. Anyone with a better cellphone than me deserves to die. _At the guillotine. _

However, Miss Yowane finished talking and called to the front the new guys. We have four. _Why_.

So, we have: IA, (Is that even a name?) Meiko, Oliver, (that one is British,) and... Len Kagamine. Not like the other ones don't have a last name, but this one happens to have the same as me. So, not only could he pass as my long lost twin sister by the looks of that face, but we share a last name? Cool. If it weren't because mom showed me a video of herself giving birth to me, which has scarred me for life, if I may add, I would think he actually is my sister.

And, suddenly, everyone is looking at me. Look at that! They actually know my last name! That's quite an achievement for someone who almost never talks.

"Before you ask, no, I doubt I'm related to him."

Now, he is looking at me with confusion and that stupid smirk of his. "Why should we be related, sweetheart?"

I look at him, bored, not really feeling like talking. That scream of earlier counts as enough of me for the day.

But Miku, on the other side...

"She is Rin Kagamine!"

Now he looks surprised too.

"No, I don't think we're related."

I kinda do something with my face and then turn my attention to my notebook. Miss Yowane sends the new students to their sits and that's it. Classes start. Amazing.

—

**Soooo... What do you think? **

**My first language isn't English, so if you see any mistakes please let me know, as well as your thoughts. Should I continue this?**

**See you later! Maybe...**


End file.
